iHave No Other Choice
by PleaseJustStay
Summary: As Freddie becomes the president of the A.V.  Club and Sam pulls a prank and gets suspended, the members put their relationship on the line by breaking them up. Will Freddie chose the club or Sam? Will his plans work out at the end? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

"Dude, would you stop biting your nails?" I told Freddie as he stood by my locker biting on his now non-existent nails. He stopped and looked at his finger nails and finally noticed what he was doing.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous" he said while putting his hands in his pockets to stop him from biting.

"I didn't even noticed!" I sarcastically yelled while I rolled my eyes. I took out one of his hands from his pockets and intertwined my fingers with his. My heart started beating so fast and this weird feeling took over me. These kinds of moments make me realize how much I like the big, nerdy, amazing, guy next to me.

A big smile appeared on his face and he suddenly became less tensed.

"What are you so nervous about anyway?"

I really didn't know what in the world was bothering him. Maybe I should start paying more attention to our conversations.

"Sam, I have been telling you about this for the past week and now you can't even remember?"

"Well it's not my fault you told me while I was eating!"

He laughed at my comment and took a big breath.

"The A/V club is going to select a new president after school and people are saying I have a big chance at winning."

I rolled my eyes at this and punched him in the arm. He was so nerdy for worrying about stuff like that.

"That's why you're so nervous? You are such a dork."

Everytime I punched him before, it always hurt him a lot. Now he doesn't even flinch. I have to admit that momma's boy got pretty strong over the years. Even though it didn't hurt him, he still rubbed it like it did just to make me feel better.

"Wanting to be president after three years of losing is not a joke. It is actually very important to my college applications. Plus, they give a nice lunch from an expensive restaurant every week to the president and his girlfriend."

I looked up at Freddie raised my eyebrows. Him being president could be pretty great after all. I loved how he always found a way to count me in everything he does to make me happy.

"You better win or you're gonna have to sell all your little tech stuff to take me to those very, very expensive restaurants."

I shot him a death glare and his smiled faded to a worried look. He probably wanted me help him relax but I just shrugged.

"That makes me feel so much better, Sam"

He squeezed my hand a little bit.

"I know, but I really think you do have a good chance at winning. I mean, with me around you have a high amount of good luck with you. I still even wonder how we got together in the first place. Wait, I do know how. You probably put something in my drink that night!"

He grabbed me close with his arm and looked at me with a grin in his face. I tried really hard not to smile to make him mad.

"Please! You were the one who made the first move by kissing me. Admit it Sam, you were always crazy about me"

He gave me a small kiss on the cheek when the bell rang. Ha! This nerd really thinks I was the one who fell for him first.

"Yeah, crazy about killing you" I said under my breath as I walked away to sixth period.

"Hey, I heard that!" he yelled at me.

I finally smiled at him.

"Good luck, nub!" I yelled back at him while climbing up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of earth and America and Europe and etc. This is the second chapter to my first ever fanfiction! Uh, I didn't really know you had to put the author's note in THE story so I didn't put one in the first chapter. Thank you for reading and please review because I'm really excited to joining fanfiction! Anyway let's end this awkwardness and go on with the story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I've seen many people put this on their so stories so I must follow the "in" crowd. I DO NOT own iCarly. **

SAM'S POV

School had finally ended and I was now laying at Carly's couch watching Girly Cow.

My attention wasn't focused on the tv. Instead I kept thinking about Freddie and his stupid AV club elections. Right now he would be either crying or dancing stupidly.

I was really scared of what to tell him when he came back. When is he coming back, anyway? He's been in the stupid club for over an hour and I'm kind of missing him.

Ugh, just get him out of my head.

I hated how much I thought about him. Even Carly knew that he was always in my mind and that it made me mad. But she always said it meant that I cared about him or maybe even loved him.

A small shiver came at the thought of me loving him.

I admit that I do care about him, but I never really thought about being in love with him.

He has told me many times that he loves me and before he expected me to say anything back I kissed him. I wonder why he never asks me why I don't say it. I think it's because he knows how I'm bad at expressing my feelings.

When the time is right I am sure I'll tell him, but I do hope it's not soon.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened with a big bang. I didn't bother to look at who it was and I just kept looking at the screen.

"Hey, Freddie" At the sound of his name I looked over at the door.

"What happened at your..." Carly was cut off by Freddie yelling 'Sam!" a thousand times.

"So much for having my best friends date each other. They always end up forgetting about me" Carly whispered to herself loud enough for us to hear her and I laughed.

Ever since Freddie and I started dating she says she feels like the third wheel. I don't see how she thinks that because we give her plenty of attention.

Freddie yelled my name one more time and I sat up.

"What?" he jumped to sit by me and out of nowhere he kissed me.

A few seconds passed and we were interrupted by an annoyed Carly sitting next to us.

"What was that for?" I asked as soon as we stopped kissing. He took my hands and looked into my eyes with a huge smile on his face.

I looked at Carly with a what the hell? look and she mouthed 'I don't know'. Freddie noticed my expression and tried to talk but he couldn't get the words out from the excitement.

The cheesy smile was still on his face and I couldn't help but to feel butterflies in my stomach. I was brought to reality when he began to talk.

"Well, I am proud to say that you just officially kissed the new president of the AV club!"

Carly suddenly screamed and hugged Freddie. She could be such a girl sometimes. I hope she doesn't start jumping up and down from the happiness.

I was still looking at Carly when I noticed Freddie staring at me.

What was I suppose to tell him? That I love him because he was president? That I wanted to marry him?

Damn, I don't even know how to tell him how I feel and now here he is with great news and I have no words.

He got closer to me and looked at me with hopeful eyes. I tried to avoid his eyes because that would make me break down.

My brain was trying to make words to say, but nothing seemed right.

"Cool" that's all I managed to say with no expression in my face. I wanted to slap myself so hard.

Why couldn't I say something sweet?

I noticed Carly's head go down and she started playing with her hands. She knew this would get awkward very fast.

I tried to avoid looking at Freddie in the eyes. He didn't move for a few minutes but got up to go to the kitchen. I turned to look at his face and saw that he was extremely sad.

I also got up and was about to head to the door when I heard Freddie's voice. I turned around and saw him talking to Carly.

"It is really amazing, Freddie. We all knew you could do it."

Why couldn't I be like Carly? Just be sweet and perfect.

Freddie still looked sad. The look in his eyes broke my heart a little bit.

"At least you seem happy about it" his voice cracked.

At that moment I ran up to him and hugged him. I pulled back and started to talk to him.

"Actually, I am very happy about it and very proud of you. You are the perfect president and the perfect boyfriend. Although, you are still a big nerd and being president won't help it. But I still like you that way"

He smiled and hugged me. I leaned to his ear and whispered 'congratulations'.

"Well, does anyone want to go celebrate?" Carly said after a minute of the dork and I hugging.

We nodded and took our coats to go to Groovy Smoothies. While Carly ordered for us, Freddie and I were in the middle of arguing over my ideas of what to do with his power.

"At least let me give the nerds wedgies without getting detetion!" I gave him puppy eyes and pouted my lower lip.

"Sam, I cannot do that. But I am able to do one thing"

"What?" this was gonna be good ,but he probably is just messing with me.

"If you give wedgies to my bullies, I'll give you as many kisses that you want. Deal?"

Stupid nub, he was just getting me all excited. Though I do like what he just said.

"No deal. Dude, I can get all that wherever I want. Specially the second thing."

I smiled and smacked my lips as he frowned.

"Just kidding!" I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before Carly came over.

"Freddie, I heard that the AV club does this dinner at the school after a new president is elected? Do you know when it is?" she said as she sat down on the opposite side of us.

Freddie's eyes got wide and Carly noticed she made a mistake by mentioning it.

I almost spit my smoothie at the realization of what she just said.

"I am not going to a stupid dinner with nerds!" I yelled and Freddie turned to look at me.

"But, Sam! The president is forced to go and since you are my girlfriend, which I love very much, you need to go with me!"

"No! I cannot stand your nerdy friends!"

"Sam, I went with you to dinner with your grandmother. And it wasn't a very nice evening, but I stayed. Now can you please go with me?"

Ugh, he was right about the dinner with my grandma. It was completely terrible. She ended up dropping her teeth on the fish tank and made him get them, we ate leftovers and he rubbed her feet. He wasn't exactly happy when we came back home.

The only reason he went was because I told him it was really important and now it meant I have to go with him to the stupid nerd dinner.

Since I don't want to be alone with nerds I have to bring someone else.

"Fine I'll go, but only if Carly comes"

He smiled and turned to Carly. She just sat there slurping her smoothie and looked at me with annoyed eyes.

"Would you go with us, Carly?" I mouthed 'please' and gave her puppy eyes.

She gave me a fake smile and I returned it.

"Sure. Only because I think there will be guys like Shane there. Do you know if he is going? Maybe we can even start our relationship over!"

Not Shane again. We went completely crazy on that guy after meeting him. Poor little Shane, but he is hot so he should of saw it coming.

"He moved a while ago. He said he was scared of going to Ridgeway and running into you guys. He told me to be careful if I was going to date Sam."

I laughed at this and Carly made an 'Aww'.

Carly and Freddie kept discussing the AV club and the dinner while I just kept drinking my smoothie.

The dinner is in two days and we have to dress fancy. Everything I hated was going to be in this dinner: fancy clothes, nerds and school. But, I m happy of the fact that there is going to be food and Carly and Freddie will be there.

Oh boy, I just want to get is all over with.

**A/N: Again thank you so much for reading and please, please, review. I'll be updating as quickly as I can because I want to at least get to the middle of it before school starts. Good thing I know where this story is going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter of my first story. This is kind of a filler chapter (I didn't have a lot of time to write because I was school shopping), but the next the stuff is getting good. Well, I hope so. Thanks for reading and please review.**

Sam's POV

The two days before the dinner passed very quickly and I was now getting ready with Carly.

She begged and begged to do my hair and make up and was about to cry when I told her no.

I couldn't stand to see her cry so I agreed to get all girly and stuff for the nerd dinner.

She was about to start curling my hair when I moved with disagreement.

The curling iron was about to burn my forehead, but Carls moved it before it happened.

She became shocked when I got up to sit on her bed and didn't let her finish curling my hair.

"Carly, I don't know if you noticed but my hair is already curly"

"I know. I'm just trying to make it perfect."

"Whatever, would you just hurry up. Freddie is going to be here in less than ten minutes and I'm not even dressed"

"Just ten more minutes. Please?"

I shrugged and went back to sit at the chair.

The ten minutes were like eternity and when she finished I jumped off my seat.

"Finally. I shouldn't of said yes to you in the first place"

"Oh, be quiet and look at yourself in the mirror"

I did what she told me to do and noticed that I looked gorgeous. My hair did look perfect and my makeup made my blue eyes pop.

Carly was standing next to me and I saw that she looked beautiful. He hair was pin straight, her makeup was violet with a touch of black, and her black dress made her look amazing.

She smiled and handed me my red dress.

Just when I got done putting on my dress and heels the doorbell rang.

Carly went to get the door, while I stayed upstairs to look for a necklace.I know you may think that I ,Sam Puckett, was getting too dressed up for the dinner, but I wanted to put a good impression on Freddie's nerd club.

I know it's really stupid of me to be nervous about it but this was really important for Fredward.

I found the perfect pearl necklace and headed downstairs.

As I reached the last set of stairs a guy in a tux walked inside the apartment.

Freddie turned around to look at who was coming from the stairs and his jaw dropped at the sight of me.

I walked up to him and stopped when we were a couple inches apart.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" he said.

I got closer to him as he puckered his lips but I raised my fingers and flicked his forehead.

"Stop being so mushy, Fredward! But thank you about the compliment. Oh, and you can pick up your jaw from the floor now"

He smiled and gave me a small kiss.

Spencer came from his room with an odd looking camera in his hands.

It seemed like an ugly, colorful potato with lens in the middle.

"Let me guess, Spencer you made that camera by yourself." Carly said from the kitchen.

I didn't even notice her in the apartment.

"Yeah, it looks awesomistic, right?"

"Awesomistic? What did I tell you about making up words?"

Ugh, Carly always tries to make Spencer sound more mature.

Doesn't she know that her brother is naturally an idiot?

"That it makes me sound unsmart"

"Thank you."

Would they hurry up? I want to just go eat some ham.

I was about to say something, but Freddie beat me to it.

"Would you take the pictures now?" he said annoyed.

Hm, I guess I'm starting to rub some of my personality on him.

"Yeah, just all of you get together for a group picture first"

Carly walked to my side and we all smiled.

Freddie got closer to me and grabbed my waist.

I felt weird doing this in front of everyone so I scooted a little towards Carls.

I noticed Freddie frown a little. He gave a huge smile when Spencer asked if we were ready.

As Spencer clicked on the button the so called camera exploded.

His white shirt was now half grey and his hair was spiked up with dust.

Freddie and I were laughing so hard at Spencer's dust covered body while Carly went and to see if he was okay. He said he was fine and went to grab a normal camera.

I don't think these pictures are going to be good because Spencer seemed as if he was in another world.

We took about fifty pictures and my stomach was now growling from hunger.

"Can we go now?" I demanded as I grabbed Freddie's arm and walked towards the door.

The moment that we stepped on the hall, Spencer's weird camera set on fire on the couch.

Carly returned into the apartment to check everything.

Freddie and I started running to the car to not help with anything.

After ten minutes Carly returned with a completely different dress.

We finally left to go to the school.

On our way I kept looking back at Freddie.

He looked so excited about this dinner. I was glad he was happy even if I had to spend time with nerds.

**I really hope you liked it even if it was a filler chapter. Thanks and please review. I also hope to update very quickly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is finally the fourth chapter of my story. In this chapter they are at the dinner and some interesting things happen. Well, I don't want to ruin it for you so please begin reading and once your done please review.**

Third Person POV

The gang got to the school and noticed it was pretty full for being an AV club dinner.

"Why is it so full? You know I hate being surrounded by many nerds!" Sam whined as she got out of the car.

"I guess many people found out about the dinner and decided to crash it. Sam, I don't think these are all nerds. Look at those kids over there. I hardly think they are nerds" Freddie mentioned trying to get his girlfriend to calm down.

Three jocks with cheerleader girlfriends walked past them to go to the entrance.

Sam laughed and began to walk towards the door.

A tall guy stopped them and greeted Freddie.

"Hey, Freddie. You were right about this getting out of hand. Thanks for setting up something else."

Freddie was now smiling but began to look around.

"Sure. So where do we go?"

The tall guy took them to classroom 348 that everyone thought was 'under-construction'.

Sam, Freddie, and Carly got into the room and got surprised at how it looked.

There was a big, square table at the middle with a chandelier hanging above it. Candlelights were hung everywhere and everything was set up perfectly.

It all looked like it was taken off from a movie.

The people were all wearing dresses and tuxedos and they all sat around the wooden table.

Sam was about to sit down at the end of the table when a hand grabbed her arm.

Freddie got close to her and started whispering.

"Hey, no funny business. Okay?"

Sam rolled her eyes at him and punched him lightly.

"What do you think I was gonna do? Set this place on fire?"

"Look, just promise me you will be at your best behavior"

"Fine. I promise I won't do anything 'bad'"

Freddie's worried feeling disappeared at Sam's promise.

She didn't give promises out many times and when she did, she would keep it.

He led her and Carly to the end of the table.

A young waitress came and gave them all menus.

"Can I have some ham, bacon, steak and fried chicken?" Sam asked. It was more of an order than a question.

The eyes of the waitress popped.

Sam gave her a fake smile and began picking on one of the candles.

Carly and Freddie both ordered steak and pasta.

As soon as everyone ordered, the people from the table turned their attention to Freddie.

"Fredward, would you like to make a speech?" the guy next to Carly called out.

Freddie looked shocked but he began standing up.

He looked really tense and his palms were sweating.

"Of course. Uh, I don't really know where to begin. I guess I can start by saying thank you to everyone that voted for me."

He got cut off when the waitress came with the food.

No one started eating but Sam couldn't hold herself.

She hasn't been eating anything for about four hours and that was enough.

She started chewing everything really loud and wouldn't even stop to take a breath.

Bits of food were flying everywhere and her face got covered in barbecue.

Some people gave her nasty looks and made gagging noises.

The guy sitting next to Carly, Daniel, was the most disgusted.

Freddie tried to smile at her and began to talk again.

"I would of never thought that a normal guy like me could become the president of one the best clubs in Seattle. I am going to try to be the best president you ever had. This AV club will be at its best for the next months and you won't regret selecting me."

Freddie took a big breath and checked if everyone was listening.

When everyone, except Sam, had their eyes on him, he continued.

"Also, I want to thank my best friends, Carly and Sam. Without you guys I would be nothing. Specially you, Sam. You have always been there to make me complete. You are my rock and you give me strength to be able to do anything. You put the color inside of my world. I don't even know how a nerd like me could be with you because you are completely gorgeous."

Sam was still eating pretending not to listen, but she listened to every word he said very carefully.

"When I don't think you can get any better you always end up taking my breath away. You will never realize how deeply I care about you and I know you care about me. Even though you won't show it, I am sure you love me. I love you so much and I won't ever let anything come between us. I love you, Sam Puckett."

When Freddie stopped talking everyone turned to look at Sam.

Her eyes were still focused on the ribs and she wouldn't dare to look at anyone.

She could not believe what she just heard. She had no words to explain her feelings.

Freddie on the other hand, felt anxious and nervous about what Sam will say.

She has a way of expressing her feelings negatively. He was secretly hoping and praying that she won't break his arm for what he just did.

Sam finally looked up and just stared at Freddie.

She opened her mouth to say something but a voice that wasn't hers came out first.

"Freddie! How can you say that about a girl like that! Look at her, how can a president even think about someone like that!"

A blonde girl in the corner of the table yelled.

"Yeah! She eats like a pig!"

This time it was a boy yelling.

All the members started shouting bad things about Sam and Freddie became furious.

"Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that" said Freddie in a serious tone to everyone in the table.

Carly now looked scared and began to think what to do.

She turned around to talk to the waitress to avoid being dragged into the problem.

"Shut up, Freddie. I bet she doesn't even love you the way you do" Daniel exclaimed.

The whole room chanted 'yeah'.

Freddie had no words for this comment.

He turned to look at Sam and gasped at the sight.

The seat she was seating on was now empty.

For a few seconds, everyone looked around the room to look for the blonde girl.

No hope.

Freddie was about to leave when Daniel grabbed him.

"Dude, she will come back if she does 'love' you. You can't leave at the middle of the diner. You're the president"

Daniel was right. The new club president couldn't just leave when he had personal problems.

This AV club always came first to Freddie and he woulnd't leave just because of some problems.

Freddie sat back down and tried to eat his food.

His apetite was now gone and he was wondering around the room looking at the people surrounding him.

All the members seemed to have the perfect girlfriends. They all had good grades, manners, great personalities and they were actually pretty hot.

He looked disgusted at how he could let this dinner out of hand and ruin his relationship with Sam.

This didn't even matter to anyone else in the room because they were all fine.

Even Carly looked happy talking to Daniel.

He made a fist and tried to control his anger.

Outside the room 348, a party was happening.

Sam walked to the party in the gym and went straight to the food court.

She kept munching down chips and didn't even noticed a tan guy grinning at her.

At the realization of who it was, she turned around looking pissed.

"What do you want, James?" she said with an annoyed tone.

The guy named James moved back when he heard the tone in her voice.

Even if he was scared he was going to talk to her.

"Why are you so dressed up for a lame party at school?"

Sam looked at the people at the dance and noticed she was the only one wearing a fancy dress.

"It's my business not yours. Now, what do you want?"

James grabbed her arm and took her outside.

Sam was about to punch him for grabbing her, but he started smiling.

"What are you smiling for, idiot?"

He looked around the field to check that no one was around.

"Tonight is the night, Sam "

**A/N: So I wonder what James is planning to do on that night. Hmm, you will find out in the next chapter that I will try to put up very quickly. **

**Oh, and in Freddie's little speech about Sam, he says something about her that came from the lyrics of one of my favorite song. Kudos to anyone that finds from what song it is and they will also get a virtual hug.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading and please review. :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating quicker. Something came up and I wasn't able to write it. I know you guys don't want to listen to my excuses so here is chapter five. Thanks for reading my story and _please_ review.**

Third Person POV

"Tonight is the night, Sam"

James whispered as he gave her a piece of paper.

Sam quickly opened it and looked up at James with shocked eyes.

The paper included a plan to set the biggest prank of the year.

"Dude, you can't do this right now. The whole school is here."

She gave him the paper back. He took it and kept it under his palm.

"That's the biggest reason to do it tonight. Plus, wouldn't it be better to do it while the nerd dinner is going on?"

Sam made a fist to not break down.

She forgot about the dinner and how much all the words hurt her, but she didn't want to show it. She was stronger than that, way stronger.

She hated those stupid nerds and wanted them to suffer.

Revenge was all she wanted, but not this way.

This night was still very important to Freddie.

"No, James. We can't do this tonight. Let's just wait for another week and we can make it even better"

"Come on! I've been waiting almost a year. I need to do this and without your help it won't work"

"No" that was all Sam said before she walked away.

James managed to put the piece of paper inside her purse before she got away.

He left laughing and went to the back of the school. Sam noticed this but shook it.

Once she got to the door she started was arguing with herself for a couple minutes. Her dilemma was whether to go inside to talk to Freddie or just go home.

She managed to just go in and see if he was anywhere seen.

If she saw him then she would talk to him and if she didn't see him she would just go home.

When Sam walked in she saw Freddie walking out from the room.

She cursed herself under her breath and walked towards him.

Freddie saw her coming his way and he smiled a little.

Just when they were feet apart, a girl screamed.

Both of them turned around at the same time and saw a girl covered in red paint.

More paint was falling from the ceiling and suddenly half of the students were covered in it.

People started screaming and running away.

Teachers came to get everyone to settle down but it didn't help.

Water balloons began hitting them and the floor was now slippery.

Everyone was falling over each other and some even fell on the food court.

A huge boom was heard from the corner of the gym.

The whole school was now filled with a disgusting odor.

The chaos was immense.

Sam started laughing at everything that was going on.

Her laugh ended when she noticed what was coming.

She remembered making this plan months before dating Freddie.

Her neck almost popped when she turned to look at the guy in front of her.

A huge balloon full of paint landed on the top of his head.

Paint of different colors splattered all over his tux.

His hair was dripping paint and his face was covered in purple.

He tried to wipe the paint from his face but it only made it worse.

Sam ran over to help him but he just pushed her away.

She was so mad about James starting the prank because she knew it would ruin Freddie's night.

She was hoping Freddie wasn't thinking it was her fault.

When he pushed her away all the hopes disappeared.

"I didn't- " she was trying to get the words out but she got cut off by Freddie.

"Save it, Sam. I'm just going home"

He took off his paint covered blazer and walked through the doors without making eye contact with anybody.

Sam left to go to her locker and tried not to cry.

"Be strong, Sam." she whispered to herself to not let anyone know she was hurt.

She put her purse in her locker and went home.

In her way she saw Freddie walking to the field.

She wanted to talk to him, but decided to leave him alone.

Freddie didn't know what to do with Sam.

He was sure she wasn't going to do anything bad, but he can't blame her after what happened at the dinner.

Still, couldn't she wait and mess with the members at school and not on Freddie's most important night. She specially dropped a paint balloon on him and ruined his tux.

She specially ruined everything.

"No, Sam promised me she wouldn't do anything. I have to trust her. It wasn't her who set it up. Oh, please don't let her be the one" he said over and over to himself.

Freddie tried to breathe in and out to get calm.

This night was so horrible. He thought nothing could make it worse.

He thought too soon.

"Freddo, my man! What a great surprise Sam gave you!" James called after Freddie.

He was exactly the last person Freddie wanted to see.

He hated James guts.

"What now, James? I don't have time for your stupid and uncalled comments "

Freddie tried to hold on his anger and not start a fight.

"Hey. There's no need to get mad, tough guy. It ain't my fault your little girlfriend decided to pull on a prank on such a special day"

James had a smile on his face that made Freddie get more mad.

"It wasn't Sam who did this. She promised me she wouldn't do anything"

A small chuckle came out of James.

"Dude, I thought her boyfriend would know her better by now. She never keeps her promises."

"She told me she didn't pull the prank and I believe her."

"Do you really believer her, Freddie?"

He nodded and James got closer to him. Freddie kept telling himself to never trust James and that Sam would never do this to him. He was sure she didn't pull the prank.

"Look, man. I know she pulled the prank and she even told me about it. Now, if you don't wanna believe me, you can find out by yourself."

Freddie made a confused expression and listened to James' words carefully.

"Go to Sam's locker tomorrow and look through her purse. If you find a piece of paper inside, just look at it and it will give you the answer."

James was about to leave when Freddie called after him.

"Hold on. How do you know about this paper in her purse?"

James now looked nervous and tense.

"She showed it to me a couple hours ago." he said before walking off.

A million thoughts traveled through Freddie's head and he couldn't think straight.

He called a cab and went home.

Once he got to his apartment his mom started yelling and asking what had happened.

"I don't want to talk about it, mom. Let's just get me cleaned up."

For once, he was thankful of having a mother like his. She could clean him up and not make him do anything.

His thoughts wouldn't allow him to do anything.

After he was clean, he went to bed and started thinking out loud.

"Could Sam possibly do this to me? Why would she? I mean, I know she was mad about the whole dinner thing but James said they planned it before it all happened. I don't know what to believe anymore."

Right before he fell asleep he thought of something.

"The piece of paper" he whispered.

He had to check in Sam's purse to find it. He wouldn't even want to think about the stuff that could happen to him if Sam found him searching through her stuff.

But he had to find the answers and the piece of paper was the only way.

He knew in the morning he would think of what to do. Right now everything was too blurry.

"What a horrible night this was" he whispered just before he fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and can you guys please review. If I don't have reviews from my readers, my motivation will drop. Even though I promise you I will finish this story, I cannot guarantee you that I will make it as interesting as I want to because I will be like, "Why write something they don't enjoy?". So, please please review. Only a few nice words can make me smile and make me want to write more and more. Thank you for listening to my whining. See you on the next chapter. Bye! *waves***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but here is another chapter. Please read my author's note at the end.**

Freddie POV

On the next day, I woke up with a made up mind.

My decision was to sneak into Sam's locker and find that purse.

Of course I was scared.

My heart wouldn't stop pounding and my hands were sweating the whole morning.

I wasn't really surprised when I didn't find Sam at school.

She probably skipped to avoid me.

I admit I was trying to avoid her a little too.

The whole plan was that during my A/V club meeting I would excuse myself to go to the restroom and sneak into her locker.

That's a great plan, right?

Yeah, I didn't think so either.

I'm just so... There's no words to explain what I'm feeling.

My heart wants me to believe Sam and go clear things up.

But my mind , on the other hand, is telling me different.

Twenty minutes before my meeting was over, I stood up to leave to the restroom.

I'm thankful almost no one stays this late at school, so no one would catch me.

On my way to her locker, I almost turned around and left but my gut wasn't letting me.

Just when I reached my destination I took out my supplies.

I had brought supplies to open her locker to not leave anything looking suspicious.

My skills of sneaking into things improved once I started dating Sam.

I remember her showing me how to pick a lock when my mother locked the door from the inside so Sam couldn't come in.

I smiled at the memory of my mother screaming when she found Sam in my room at the middle of the night.

We didn't exactly tell her we were dating at the moment, so the surprise made it even worse.

Her locking all my doors and windows didn't stop Sam from coming over for once in a while.

She always found a way to get to spend time with her boyfriend.

'Her boyfriend' those words give me a nice feeling inside.

Who knew Sam Puckett would end up with a nerd like me?

There's just something about her.

Something that drives me completely insane.

She drives me insanely mad.

But, more like insanely in love.

I love her. I love everything about her.

I love how she makes me feel.

Like there's nothing in the world that could stop us.

Like my life is worth every single breath that I take.

I'm in love with her.

I got lost in my thoughts and didn't notice I had opened the locker.

My whole thoughts about Sam made me want to close the door.

I was about to close it until I saw the purse.

I stood there for a couple seconds and finally reached for it.

Inside the pocket I saw a white paper.

I took it very carefully and began to open it.

My eyes widened at what I was beginning to read.

Every single detail from last night's incident was included in this paper; from the stink bomb to the paint balloon that landed on my head.

My heart dropped a thousand feet when I noticed whose handwriting this was.

Sam wrote this.

No, no, no ,no.

This couldn't be right. It wasn't her. She told me and promised.

She promised me she wouldn't do anything bad.

At that time, James' words sunk into my head.

'I thought her boyfriend would know her better by now. She never keeps her promises.'

But, I did know her.

We've been friends for many years. Even if we argued and fought, we still knew everything about each other.

In fact, I knew she would keep her promises.

She has kept her promise of no more secrets between Carly, her and me.

We even told Carly about our relationship the moment it began.

Sam hated breaking promises, and I was sure of it.

But, why did she do this?

Maybe, I really don't know her well enough.

I jumped a little when someone poked my shoulder.

I was quietly praying it wasn't Sam.

I turned around and sighed with relief.

It was only Ms Briggs.

"Fredward Benson, what are you doing at school so late?" she asked me with her annoying voice.

"I'm in the A/V club"

She rose an eyebrow and began to walk closer to the opened locker.

I am so stupid that I forgot to close the locker.

"I believe this is not your locker, Mr. Benson. Whose locker must this be?"

I thought of an excuse quickly.

"It's Sam's. She asked me if I could throw away her lunch from last week. She left it in her locker and said it would probably start to stink"

Ms Briggs gave me a disgusted look as I hoped she bought my excuse.

"Ahh, I see but why do you not have the food in your hands?"

"I threw it away" I answered to quickly and took a step back.

Ms Briggs noticed and looked at my hands.

She eyed the piece of paper and began to raise her hand.

"What do you have in your hands, Benson. May I have a look at it?"

I shook my head and she gasped.

"It's just a love note. Sam wrote it for me and left it in her locker. It has some weird, cheesy stuff. I highly doubt you would like to read it"

I started smiling awkwardly.

"Let me have a look at the note. We are still looking for the person behind last night's prank and your girlfriend the most qualified person to pull it."

"Sam isn't the only one who could've done it. There's more people that could. Like the guy named James. He's a pretty bad guy"

"We talked to him in the morning. He said he heard Sam bragging about last night with her delinquent friends."

"Those are lies!"

Ms Briggs became mad when I yelled at her.

"Do not raise your voice at a teacher, Fredward. Now give me the note or you will be expelled."

My mouthed dropped and I thought about the consequences of being expelled.

I couldn't take the chance and I handed her the piece of paper.

She smiled at my action and started to read.

Her eyes were full of happiness and I made a disgusted noise.

"I'm very thankful for this, Freddie. I will take this to the principal and start thinking of ways to punish the guilty delinquent."

She left and I could swear I saw her almost skipping.

I regretted what I just did.

I'm going to be dead if Sam finds I was the who gave her in.

I hate myself for this.

On my way home I went straight to bed even though it was only 6 pm.

I was so mad at everything.

I was mad at Sam for pulling the prank in my special night.

I was mad at the members for saying bad stuff about my girlfriend.

I was mad at James for getting me to sneak in Sam's locker.

But, I was even more mad at myself for letting all this to happen.

On the next morning I arrived at school looking like a mess since I barely had any sleep last night.

The first thing I saw when I walked into school was Carly standing by her locker talking to Sam.

I didn't want to see Sam so I turned around to go to my homeroom.

Carly saw me come in and immediately called my name.

"Freddie, where have you been? You didn't come over at all last night"

I grunted and walked over to my two best friends.

"I wasn't feeling well. I think I'm catching something"

"You do look sick." Carly said concerned.

She turned around to face Sam, who didn't say anything.

"Well, go on and tell him" Sam shot her a death glare and she just smiled.

Sam got a little closer to me and started to look down.

"I, uh, I am sorry for leaving your stupid dinner."

"It's okay, Sam"

I gave her a hug and she smiled.

Even if I was mad at her for pulling the prank, I still loved her.

Carly began talking about Spencer setting something on fire when I noticed something.

She wasn't mad at Sam.

If Sam would've pulled the prank, Carly would know and she would be very mad.

Maybe Sam didn't tell her anything.

"Freddie? Are you okay? You look very bad" Carly interrupted my thoughts.

I'm suppose to do something about everything that is bothering me, so here I go.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I talk to Sam? Alone?"

Carly shrugged and left to homeroom.

"What do you want that Carly can't be part of. You know she hates that we don't include her in everything."

"Sam, I need to ask you something. The night of the dinner.."

Suddenly, the principal started talking from the speaker.

I always have bad timing.

"Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson please report to the principal's office"

I looked shocked at Sam but she just rolled her eyes.

"They know I hate when they call me that."

"You're not the only one with a stupid name, Sam."

She laughed and took my hand.

I was really nervous of going there, but Sam seemed fine.

This shouldn't be bad if they called me too. I mean, why did they call me?

There is nothing to worry about, right?

She let go of my hand once we reached the office.

We both sat down on the two chairs in front and she gave me a small smile.

It disappeared once the principal turned around.

"Good morning, Sam and Freddie"

"Good morning" we both said weakly.

"I'm not sure if you are aware, but on Monday night a very big incident happened during a school party and dinner."

I nodded and Sam kept an emotionless look.

"We have not found the one behind everything but yesterday someone gave us a very big clue."

He reached inside his desk and grabbed the note.

I quickly looked at Sam, but she just stared at the principal.

"Do you recognize this, Sam?"

He gave her the piece of paper and she looked at it for a second.

"No"

"Well, I must say that this is your handwriting."

"How can you prove that?"

"All your teachers have said so."

"And what does this mean? It's just a note that I wrote a year ago"

"It has a plan for Monday night's prank. You were the one who pulled it and this note gives all the evidence."

"I didn't have that note. I haven't seen it since I wrote it. James Richards had it."

"Mr. Richards told us you were the one behind everything. He didn't have anything to do with all of this."

Sam made a fist but still kept the same expression.

"And how do you not know he didn't set it all up. He had the note. I saw him have it in his own hands before the prank happened."

"Then why did you have it in your locker?"

"How do you know it was in my locker?"

"So you do admit it was in your property. Someone found it inside and gave it to us"

"No, I'm saying that maybe James put it inside my locker and the idiot that sneaked into my locker just found it after he did it."

"Watch your mouth, Ms Puckett. This couldn't have happened because the person found it inside your purse."

Her face dropped and she became mad.

"I don't want to argue anymore since this has become so stupid. People are going into my personal stuff and blaming me. Just give me a punishment and we will all leave happily ever after"

My heart broke into a million pieces. It was her. She did it and didn't even care.

"Sam, you are suspended until Monday for pulling a prank inside school property."

She just rolled her eyes and began to stand up.

"Oh yeah and why was Freddie called into this? He didn't have anything to do with it"

I looked at the principal to hear his answer.

"He was the one who found the piece of paper and turned it in. We want to congratulate him. So Freddie can you stay for a little longer?"

My eyes widened and I turned to look at Sam.

Her face was full of anger and she looked hurt.

She left so fast that there was no chance at catching her.

I sat down onto the chair and took a big breath.

This time I could tell I messed up big time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review to keep my story interesting. Anyway, I want you guys' help on this story. I'm not sure if you remember, but on the chapter where the dinner happened there was a character named Daniel. Before I started publishing this story I made a plan for what it would happen and Daniel was a kind of big part of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm trying my hardest to update very quickly, but it's getting hard with school so close. Here is the seventh chapter to the story and I wanted to say some things about it. So, the ends of it was inspired by a scene in my favorite movie called (500) Days of Summer. I'll tell you more about it at the end**, **but where the words _are like this_ it means it's a scene in his head actually happening. (You'll see it when you read it because it's hard to explain) Thanks for reading and please review.  
><strong>

Freddie POV**  
><strong>

The days that Sam was suspended seemed to go on for forever.

She wouldn't answer my phone calls or return my text messages.

I could tell she was very mad at me.

Carly tried to convince me to talk to her, but I just didn't know what to say.

I figured we would talk when we were ready so I went on with my life.

Seventh period was still in session and I felt something missing.

Sam would always sit by me in this class and keep me entertained.

I miss her, but I feel guilty about everything that happened.

If I hadn't made her go to the dinner with me and spend time with people that don't like her, this wouldn't have happened.

But she still pulled the prank and that made her as guilty as me.

I was still mad at her whole prank that ruined my dinner.

Ugh, I need to stop thinking about all this.

I'm glad I don't have an A/V club meeting today so I don't have to face everyone.

I was just planning to go catch a movie with my mother to get my mind off of things.

When the bell rang I gathered all my things very slowly to not see anyone in the hall when I got out.

To my luck, outside the classroom Daniel stopped me.

"Hey, Freddie"

I didn't want to talk to anybody right now, but Daniel is my close friend.

"Hey, Daniel. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Uh, I hope you don't mind about my date with Carly the other night. I heard you guys had a thing before, so is it cool with you if I take her out again?"

"Of course. It didn't really last and I don't like her that way anymore. She's more like a sister, plus I'm with Sam right now."

He looked as if he was about to choke.

"You're still in a relationship with Samantha Puckett?"

His question sounded as if it was against the law to be dating her.

"Yeah. We had a little problem, but I'm sure we will work it out. Why do you ask?"

"I guess I thought you would break up with her after the whole prank she pulled at the dinner."

"No. Our relationship is stronger than that. She's always been that way with me. You know, we fight and mess around with eachother but we always make up."

"Ehh. I don't know, Freddie."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're the president of the A/V club."

I looked at him suspiciously and began to wonder what in the world he was talking about.

"So?"

"And this is one of the most important clubs in the whole school. It has to have a good reputation."

Uh oh, I don't like where this is going.

"Samantha just got suspended and she is your girlfriend, Freddie. Imagine all the things people from the committee would say. 'The president is in a relationship with a delinquent?' Would you like to be to talk about negatively, Freddie? If I were in your shoes, I would break things off with Sam"

Here we go.

Daniel can sometimes be so stupid.

"Excuse me? Just because some people will say rude things about her doesn't mean I have to break up with her. I love her and I wouldn't let anything come between us."

My tone sounded worse than I wanted to, but I didn't care. Daniel needed to listen and understand that I love her.

"I know that you love her. I'm just worried about you."

I laughed at his comment.

"Why are you worried about me? What? You think I'm going to get hurt or something? We've been dating for months now. I'm sure our relationship is strong. We're in love."

"No. You being in love with her doesn't mean that she is. If she was in love with you, she would've of never pulled the prank, left the dinner and gotten suspended. Has she even told you she loved you?"

I looked down at my feet and shook my head.

"Freddie, I'm telling you to break up with her so you can be happy."

"But I am happy."

"No you are not. These past days you haven't been happy. You can't sleep, focus, or eat. And Sam is the one to blame."

I let all his words sunk in and decided to not interrupt him any longer.

"You can just find a nice, pretty girl that is just like the rest of members' girlfriends. You deserve someone with good grades, good manners, a great future, and all those stuff every guy like you is searching for. Sam doesn't have any of those stuff. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. She shows no signs of affection, specially towards you. Face it, she is just not the one for you."

He stopped for a few seconds and began talking again.

"Now, if you want to make the break-up easier just not focus on the good stuff. Look back at this relationship again and really analyze it. Look for those signs of trouble. This is hard, Freddie, but it is for your own benefit."

Daniel was waiting for me to say something and when he noticed I wasn't, he just patted my back.

"You are not meant to be with her. Just think about it, okay?"

He left without saying anything else or looking back.

Was it everything he said really true?

I loved Sam. I really did.

But, does she love me?

'Just don't focus on the good stuff.' Daniel's sentences were running throughout my head.

Memories were now appearing through my eyes.

I remembered the smiles Sam gave me while doing iCarly. Her blue eyes glazing at me.

Our first kiss on the fire scape. The time she left me waiting in the rain to get her bacon.

The way she looked at me emotionless when she dropped my computer.

Her face when I took her to the carnival and won her a teddy bear.

The meatball-golf in Carly's apartment.

The time I punched the guy who tried to kiss her.

The way she got mad because she was the one who wanted to punch him.

Our unexpected kiss in the lock-in.

The time she told me she saw Carly and me dancing at the Groovy Smoothie and said she didn't care.

The time she told me we were just friends.

_"Sam, why didn't you want to go to the Couples Dance with me?"_

_"Why do you want to go together? It says on the paper it's not mandatory to go with date"_

_"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we're a couple"_

_"Where you get that kind of idea?"_

_"Sam! We've been dating for almost three weeks."_

_"So? That doesn't make me your girlfriend!"_

_"What? Are you trying to tell me that you're not my girlfriend?"_

_"It's complicated. You know I don't want to be in a relationship"_

_"You're not the only one who has a say in this."_

_"Yes I am and we are just friends."_

_"No. We are not just friends. After all we've been through, you don't think we're a couple?"_

_"We're just-" at that moment I just kissed her. She kissed back so I figured we were a couple now._

The way she held my hand to calm me down. Our dates in the movies and no remembrance of the whole movie.

Our first slow dance in the fire scape.

The song we dance to and that it was now our song.

The fights we had that led into kissing.

The times she didn't bother to open my birthday present for her.

_"Hey, so when did you want to go?"_

_"Go where?"_

_"To California?"_

_I had given her three tickets to go California for her birthday._

_"Why are we going to California? You know we don't have enough money after Spencer wasted everything we earned on a puppy."_

_She didn't looked at my gift.  
><em>

_"Yeah, I forgot about that."_

_"Maybe, we could go to the park instead."_

_"That's great"_

Her telling me all her dreams and the way she listened to mine.

The way she scooted towards Carly when I grabbed her by the waist before taking pictures.

Her laugh when my mom punished me for sneaking out with her.

The balloon full of paint landing on my head.

The note inside her purse with all the details from the prank.

Her face when she found out it was me who gave them the note.

The way she always put herself first.

_"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_"What do you want, Benson?"_

_"Well, my grandmother had an accident-" she stood up._

_"I'm hungry. I'll catch up with you later."_

_She smiled and gave me a small kiss._

_"I love you." I whispered._

_Sam walked away from me and left through the doors._

_She left me inside the studio alone without saying anything back._

_The words were still inside me. I didn't even have the chance to tell her anything._

_She just left me._

After all these memories passed, I let a tear slip out.

Daniel was right. Every single thing was right.

Sam and I weren't meant to be together.

Our relationship isn't healthy.

I have no other choice but to break it up.

**A/N: On the last part, Freddie remembers a lot of stuff and focuses on the bad stuff more. This part was inspired by a scene in 500 Days of Summer. ** That scene shows the main character focusing on the memories with his girlfriend.** (I'll post a link of the scene in my profile) It is sort of a weird part/scene but I enjoyed it. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. **

**I was also going to ask if the story is still interesting to you guys. I want to include a lot of more stuff, but if you guys want it short I can do that. Please give me your opinions on this. Thanks  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So it's been a while since I updated. I'm sorry. Here's another chapter.**

Freddie rushed into Carly's apartment.

"Have you seen, Sam?" he quickly asked.

Carly was sitting on the couch and almost chocked on her lemonade when Freddie came bursting through the door.

"She's at the fire scape. Why? Is everything okay?"

Freddie saw that Carly started to get worried so he calmed down.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'll tell you when I have the time"

Carly stood up and walked towards him.

She patted his back and gave him a weak smile.

"I haven't talked about it with her, but she must be really sorry. She hasn't talked, eaten or slept these past days. Even if she doesn't say it, I know she feels horrible about it."

As Carly spoke Freddie tried to understand what she was saying, but the words didn't mean anything to him anymore.

He turned around and left the apartment.

On his way to the fire scape he could hear music playing.

Every step he got closer the song became clearer.

It was the song Sam always cried to when she was sad.

Freddie entered the fire scape as silently as he could, but Sam turned around.

He expected her to be crying a waterfall, but her face was just a painting.

No single emotion was showing. It looked as if she was going to stay that way for years.

"Hey" she whispered and still kept the same emotionless face.

"Hi. I, uh, I just wanted to check if you were okay. You haven't spoken to me"

At the words she heard, her face and body calmed.

"I thought you were gonna be mad, so I figured I should leave you alone for a few days. You know, you tend to do drastic things when you're mad."

He breathed in and out to not break down. It was going to be really hard to break things up.

"Yeah." that was the only thing he was able to say. She knew he wasn't going to say anything else so she began talking.

"Look, I know you might think I'm a terrible person for pulling the prank. But, I need you and only you to know the truth"

"What truth?"

"I didn't do it. The prank, I didn't pull it. I knew it was a special night and I didn't want to ruin it. Jame was the one who did everything"

"What about the note? It was in your locker and it was your handwriting. It was yours"

"Yeah, I wrote it, but James had it the whole time. When I was spending time with him we planned it. I still hated you at that time, so I decided to include you."

"Why didn't you pull it before this?"

"We were going to but I started liking you. I decided to cancel it and James became furious. He couldn't pull it off without me. That night he did it and blamed it on me by putting the note in my purse."

"But you let the principal suspend you. Even if you knew you didn't do it."

"Because it wasn't worth the fight. They wouldn't have believed me anyways. Specially since you gave them the biggest 'clue' with the note"

"Sorry."

"It's cool. I'm just glad we worked this out"

This was it for Freddie. He had to break things up right now because he wouldn't have the strength another time.

"Uh, can talk about something?"

His nervous expression made Sam feel a little uncomfortable.

"Weren't we just talking about it?"

"Something else. It's just bothering me a lot."

"What is it?"

"Okay. This going to be hard, but please don't say anything until I'm done. Promise?"

She nodded.

"So, these past days haven't been easy. Between those days a lot of things have happened. I had a talk with someone and they made me realize something."

Sam wouldn't stop looking into Freddie's eyes.

He tried to avoid hers so he wouldn't break down.

"I think we should stop seeing each other."

Sam just stood there, shocked about what he just said.

"I mean, this isn't healthy. We're not healthy being a couple. Look at us, we are not normal"

"We stated that normal would break us apart."

At that moment Sam interrupted between what he was saying.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything."

His words came a little harder than he meant to.

"Look, I don't think we're made for each other. I was thinking of everything that's been happening and I found some things that I didn't like. I mean- I'm just mad that"

Sam cut him off with yelling.

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought you weren't mad about the prank! See this is all your damn fault. You're a whining nub.."

She was about to punch him when he grabbed her hands.

"Sam! This is exactly what I'm talking about. I'm not mad about the prank. I am mad that you never act like a girlfriend"

At Freddie's words she started laughing. A cold unemotional laugh.

"I don't act like a girlfriend? You're kidding. If I didn't act like one I wouldn't even have gone to your stupid dinner. I could care less about the nerds you call your friends. Crap, I don't even think you have friends. Look at you, you're too stupid to see anything."

Sam had crossed the line this time. She had done it before but this time it truly did hurt Freddie.

"I'm sorry, Freddie. Dude, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. You already proved you don't love anyone but yourself"

Sam took a while to respond.

"I.. love... you"

Freddie had a hard time believing what he just heard. She said she loved him. She really did.

But it was too late.

"But, Sam, I don't love you anymore. I can't do this. I'm sorry. If you're able to see the problem then we can talk, but for now let's just end this." he whispered and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

He left without looking back.

Sam just stood there watching him leave.

She was thinking this was just something temporarily.

He loves her. He promised he always will.

She was sure of it.

Until a question came into her mind.

What if they truly weren't made for each other and he meant everything?

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to not take long to update again. Please revie**w.


End file.
